


I know

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Love, New Years, Suicide Attempt, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Marinette couldn’t take it.They both knew that.Chat loves her too much to let her go.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> •!WARNING, MENTION OF SUICIDE ATTEMPT!•

Marinette looked down at her feet, shielding some of the view of cars flying past in the street.

Couples holding hands and laughing, children running after their parents while rushing home.

Car horns blaring, the noise barely audible up near the top of the Eiffel Tower. The last few weeks have felt like she was drowning. That she couldn’t claw her way out no matter how much she tried.

She was tired, yes. That much was understandable considering her situation.

Marinette knew however, her life was tolerable. It wasn’t like it was something that was hurting others, so she considered it a pointless fact to bring up that it hurt _her_.

That was something she knew.

No one would really believe her anyway. They’d probably call her an attention seeker, even jealous over a lie that Marinette knew Lila had conjured up in the blue.

Really, in the first place, Marinette only started to figure out the lies a couple months into the fabricated stories. Everyone else was too deep in the spell for her to try and pull them out.

Her heart burned at the thought of leaving her old friends behind in the clutches of a girl she knew didn’t care about them. Marinette tried not to think about that part, it would give her doubt of her current decision.

Standing up, Marinette got on top of the railing. It was a bit chilly out, it was around the middle of the winter. The trees colors’ gone and their leaves have already diminished out of sight. Turning into the brown forgotten pieces covering the land.

Marinette liked to think of herself like a leaf, alive and bright for a while until nature took its course and brought them down to the reality that it was dying. No matter if it wanted to stay on the tree for longer with the other colorful leaves.

The wind blew into her short dark midnight-blue hair, ruffling in a soft tune before crossing over her vision when the wind changed.

It was a peaceful night, beautiful too. It was New Year’s Eve, most people were near Le Grand Paris. Either dancing or talking the night away, others, in their homes or near the La Seine for the fireworks show.

Otherwise, the space around the Eiffel Tower was mostly empty. Highest place within their city.

Marinette smiled as she heard the first boom of the fireworks. Light fluttering to life in the air with mesmerizing brightness. Yelling in the distance of “Bonne année!” echoing.

A feeling of contentment rested in her heart as she looked out to the beautiful view of Paris. Fireworks glittering in the sky, people laughing and cheering happily around her.

Watching the view of the fireworks, Marinette leaned forward, giving a small twist to her back so she could still watch the lights color the sky.

_Such a beautiful sight_ , she thought. _I wish I was able to see it for a while longer._

The wind rushed past her, hair fluttering about while framing her face. Her bluebell eyes reflected the fireworks in them before they closed. A shuddering breath left her lips at the feeling of just being _free_.

_No more worries, No more lies, No more fighting, No more pain._ Marinette smiled a little brighter, hearing the noise of cars rushing to her ears while getting louder by the second.

The feeling of simply just falling felt amazing to her. One thing. One thing she has wanted for a while came flickering the life. The rushing feeling of pure happiness filled her. Even if the cold wind burned against her frail body, it felt relaxing.

However, Marinette’s luck decided today she wouldn’t be able to keep that feeling.

Marinette felt her stomach drop at the feeling of arms wrapped around her, swinging into a different direction other than down.

Bluebell eyes opened to see what stopped her from landing on the ground, the answer was clear as day when she did.

Holding onto her was no other than the popular hero of Paris, Chat Noir. A charming man who had started helping around the city about five years ago. Gives off horrible puns and acts like a basic cat most of the time. Her only friend.

Marinette didn’t want to face him right now. Her feet settled on a roof top as her legs gave out and she broke down in sobs.

She felt her throat closing up, burning like a brightly lit fire. Stomach lurching, Marinette knew she wouldn’t be able to look Chat Noir in the face after she had lied.

Leather clad hands came down onto her shoulders gently, wrapping her in a warm hug against the cool air. Letting the sobs wracked her body as Chat held onto her tightly, letting his claws play with her dark hair.

The bluenette leaned back after a few minutes, eyes a bright red and face stained. Another choked sob came through her throat as she closed her eyes, her hands twisting into the material of his suit. “I-I- _I’m sorry_!” Her voice broke and her breathing went ragged.

Chat paid no attention to the apology as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into a hug to calm her cries. It took a while, Chat didn’t like the sound of her cries but he stayed silent.

Whispering comforts into her hair as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, practicing the breathing exercises they made.

Marinette didn’t calm down for a long time, when she did, the celebrations around them had settled down and most of Paris was off to bed for the upcoming morning.

Neither spoke as they sat there, letting them rest in each other’s presence. They both knew why she tried, they both knew why he didn’t let her go through it.

It was before Marinette fell asleep when he finally spoke, voice raspy but filled with emotion.

“I love you.” Chat said, looking down at her small form. Green eyes blazing with emotion.

Marinette looked up at him, and hugged back. Voice hoarse from the crying and still choked up, she responded.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn’t the best, I would like some comments if this was difficult to read. Any criticism that isn’t straight up rude will be appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading.


End file.
